


hoot hoot hoooooot!! (translated from owl: happy birthday!)

by lawltam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bokuaka if you squint, happy birthday akaashi!!, the loml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Bokuto keeps avoiding Akaashi, and he's going to find out why.





	hoot hoot hoooooot!! (translated from owl: happy birthday!)

Bokuto was hiding something from Akaashi - that much was for certain. He wasn’t being particularly subtle about it either, but the Fukurodani captain was denying it so much to the point of annoyance.

Example A: Bokuto completely refusing to look at Akaashi properly in the eyes all day. Not that Akaashi really minded - he could use a day or two of peace for once, but trying to set to a spiker who doesn’t even look at you? Tough luck.

Example B: During practice, Bokuto would saunter off somewhere with either Komi or Sarukui, whisper quite dramatically, then both boys would turn to look at Akaashi. It’s really quite unsettling, trying to set while two sets of eyes were burning holes in his back.

And finally, the last example, which, if Akaashi was being honest, really, is the most ridiculous one yet; Bokuto hadn’t told him happy birthday yet. Now, Akaashi doesn’t think of himself as particularly deserving of anyone’s attention, but knowing Bokuto and his antics, Akaashi assumed that the captain would’ve come to his apartment complex in the dead of night to wish him a happy birthday.

Which he didn’t, but Akaashi wasn’t sure if it was for the best or not. Now, instead of a mildly endearing Bokuto draped over his shoulders, said captain didn’t seem like he would go in a ten foot radius of Akaashi. It was oddly unsettling, Akaashi didn’t like it, not in the slightest bit.

But, whatever, right? If Bokuto was being petty, or something along the likes of, who was he to tell him to stop? Akaashi was perfectly content to just continue on with his classes, even when he could see spiked grey hair from the corners of his eyes. That’s fine.

-

It quickly became _not fine_ , because Konoha had approached him in the midst of class change, saying, “Hey, Akaashi, don’t forget to go to practice later.”

Which was absurd. Why on _Earth_ would Akaashi forget? He’s literally the vice captain. “Of course not.”

“Okay, cool, cool, cool. Good, good.” Konoha’s face broke into a smile before the upperclassman turned and walked away.

Akaashi, safe to say, had never been more worried for his own wellbeing in all his seventeen years. What did that even mean? _‘Don’t forget to go to practice later.’_ Yeah, well, fucking obviously. But why would Konoha go out of his way to tell him? What could possibly be so special about tonight’s practice?

Oh.

_Oh._

Akaashi’s face went red.

-

No one was in the changing room. Not a single soul besides Akaashi. It only confirmed his suspicions.

He sighed, and took off his dress shirt.

-

When he opened the doors to the gym, several people pulled _several_ party poppers at once, which was ridiculously loud, but not as loud as - 

_“Happy birthday, Akaashi!”_

The setter blinked, looked at his team.

Then he smiled, because honestly, this was much better than what he’d expected, which involved a lot more injuries.

“You guys…” He started, taking a step closer before 90% of Fukurodani’s Boys Volleyball Club jumped at him, practically knocking him over with the force. He might’ve heard them chaotically singing a birthday song to him, but he was a bit preoccupied with keeping tearless eyes.

After a few moments of their antics, Coach forced them back into practice, but Bokuto begged him to let them play with party hats on.

Akaashi had to admit: they weren’t the best at playing when Bokuto had two birthday cones on his head like owl horns.

-

When the rest of the team had gone home, and when only he and Bokuto were the ones left in the gym, he whispered a choked up, “Thank you.”

And he felt Bokuto’s arms wrap around his shoulders, tightly, like he was never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt going to write anything because of too much stuff to do but uh i wrote this really really quickly so take it


End file.
